The demand for high-quality speakers has increased dramatically over the last 20 years. As a consequence, there is a large selection of high-quality speakers available on the market. Unfortunately, speakers are somewhat bulky and cumbersome. There has been a demand to mount speakers in the ceiling and in the wall. The mounting of high-quality speakers in the ceiling or in the wall of an expensive enterprise, since the brackets must be custom-made and, frequently, the wall must be made of greater depth to fit the speaker cone and magnet in the wall space.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bracket for a high-quality speaker system that can be assembled into the wall when the wall is fabricated.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wall bracket that can be installed into an existing wall with minimum damage to the wall so that the wall does not have to be patched and repainted after installation of the speaker.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wall bracket that can be installed in a frame-and-wallboard construction with minimum distortion of the wallboard.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a wall bracket that is adjustable, to allow the installer to adjust the wall bracket so that the front face of the wall bracket will be flush with the exposed surface of the wallboard.
These and other objects of the present invention are described below in more detail.